User blog:TheCoolWikiDude/My Own Episode 1.
Since I decided to do my own episodes on my own blog, I am in charge of my episodes, diapers, vomit, the works. This first episode is called: 'Diapers and Scents '(This is play on Dollars and Cents) Starring Pop & Cub. Featuring: Toothy, Cuddles, Petunia, Giggles, Nutty, Lumpy, Flaky and Sniffles Appearances by Lifty & Shifty and Generic Tree Friends. Pop changes Cub's diaper on a beautiful morning. The smell of the poo poo in the diaper causes Pop to vomit a bit. He puts some baby powder and lotion on Cub who pee pees right onto Pop's robe. Pop has finished the task and decides to pick up diapers at the supermarket. Later at the supermarket, Pop and Cub are stocking up on diapers. Later they see Toothy Cuddles, Petunia, Giggles, Nutty, Flaky and Sniffles walking around wearing adult diapers. Petunia shows off big time by stuffing a box of cereal into her diaper. Pop gets in on it buys some adult diapers for himself much to Cub's joy. Lumpy who is not wearing a diaper helps Pop at the checkout. He boos all the tree friends wearing them. Including Lifty & Shifty who are wearing diapers they stole from a generic tree friend. As Pop and Cub leave the supermarket Pop wonders how he will look wearing a diaper. Later, Pop puts on a diaper of his own and Cub is pleased by it. They head to the park to join the others who are in diapers. The others are amazed. The diaper craze goes on for lots of days with Pop and Cub buying more diapers. However, things take a dramatic turn downtown when Cub goes pee pee in his diaper causing it to grow and grow and he likes it a lot. This kills Nutty who mistakes it for ice cream as the diaper crushes his skull spewing blood all over. After that, he goes poo poo in his diaper. The smell disgusts Petunia that she goes poo poo in her diaper and ends up killing Giggles who vomited her whole stomach out and she goes poo poo in her diaper. Petunia trips and suffocates on Giggles' diaper to death. Toothy goes pee pee in his diaper seeing Petunia's corpse however it leaks and Cuddles who is playing in the water fountain getting his diaper wet for fun, panics and runs with Toothy to change their wet diapers. A few generic tree friends smell Petunia's poo poo and all vomit to their dooms. Flaky and Sniffles who are diaperless came downtown to see what happened. Flaky gets scared, she needs a diaper. So Sniffles who had just put a diaper on him, gives Flaky one so she can go pee pee in it. Sniffles does the same. After a while Pop comes over with a fresh diaper for Cub. He wipes off Cub's mess and changes his wet diaper. As the episode ends, Pop sees the chaos Cub has caused. Pop gets so scared and then laughs and Cub laughs too, Then Pop goes poo poo in his diaper. Pop smells it and laughs.The iris closes in on their diapers. Moral: "Remember to Say your prayers!" Deaths: Nutty dies when Cub's wet diaper crushes his skull spewing lots of blood. Giggles dies when Petunia's poo poo in her diaper causes her to vomit her whole body. Petunia suffocates to death on Giggles' poopy diaper. (This death is the bloodless death) A bunch of Generic Tree Friends smell Petunia's dirty diaper smell and vomit to their dooms. All the dead ones after they die go poo poo. Injuries: Petunia trips and sprains her leg on Nutty's diaper (before death) No comments please. Category:Blog posts